Till death do us part
by ashstar leader of darkclan
Summary: Blizzardkit was just a normal kit. until she got caught By Croak a member of the Shattered Glass Agencey. How will she live as a slave? or worse a mate, Rated T
1. Alligenses

KAY! I NEED NAMES FOR AGENCEY'S AND OTHER CATS!!

**(GO TO FIRST CHAP BEFORE THIS!!)**

**Example: **

**Name of Agency: burning Ashes Slave Company.**

**Leader: Crow**

**Crow's Info:**

**Description-Black tabby with orange eyes.**

**Personality- Hates all life and wishes to destroy it all.**

**Mate (optional)- Ferret.**

**Slave (optional)- Snakekit.**

PositionsLeader

**Second In Command **

Workers

**Slave Collectors**

**Mothers**

**Slaves**

**Loners (not in an Agency.)**

**Rouges (not in an Agency.)**


	2. Chap 1

Croak's POV

I followed my leader Glass as we trotted through the forest. We were heading towards Thunderclan to get some new she-cat slaves and a few tom workers, of course. You see, I am apart of a group called the "Shattered Glass Slave and worker Agency." Glass is our leader and founder of the group. We use the she-cats we capture as slaves and our mates. We also sell the she-cats for rouges or other agency's to buy and do as they please with them. Glass turned around and glanced at me and another slave collector Fog.

"All right. Croak, Fog you two are in charge of grabbing the kits out of the nursery. You will take Leaf, Snarl and Razor with you. I will take Shade and Blackout to get some apprentices Go…NOW!" Glass hissed and she ran of with Shade and her son Blackout to the apprentice's den. Surprised that Glass is a she-cat? Well she is and we respect her. PERIOD. I raced towards the nursery with Fog right next to me and Leaf, Snarl and Razor racing behind me. Fog chuckled.

"Look at all the little kits. They will make perfect slaves for us! All right just grab the she-cats. We'll come and get the toms next moon." He whispered. I grabbed a pretty white she-kit and two light gray kits and then I ran. I ran through the forest and the moors until I got to an abandoned twoleg building. I padded inside my eyes gleaming evilly. I had just arrived at the Shattered Glass head quarters.

**Blizzardkit's POV**

**(Dream)**

"_BLIZZARDSTAR, BLIZZARDSTAR!" The voiced echoed. I sat proudly at the top of the Highledge. _

"_I will now appoint my new deputy! Firebird!" I yowled._

"_Firebird! Firebird!" Thunderclan cats chanted. The ground suddenly started to shake. I yowled in shock and felt a pain in my side…_.

**(Real Life)**

I opened my blue eyes to see a brown cat glaring at me through metal bars. I whimpered when I saw I was bleeding out all of my legs. The brown cat scratched my on my face.

"Shut up you insolent brat!" He snarled. I cowered at the back of the cage shaking like a leaf. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Croak. You belong to Shattered Glass agency now." Croak growled. I stared at him.

"W-what a-are you g-going to do to m-me?"

"I don't know yet Glass will decide YOUR fate."

"Who's Glass?" I asked. All of a sudden a white she-cat walked in. She looked like a crystal! She glared at me.

"Hmmm….You will be sold at today's sale….good for you.." She murmured then two tabby toms came and picked my cage up and carried me outside then placed me by a fence where a few other cages were. I curled up in a ball. I might as well get some sleep before dawn….I woke up to claws scraping against my belly.

"WAKE UP!! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME ANGREY!?" A voice roared and I jumped to see Croak glaring at me his eyes were blazing with fury. He picked me up through the bars and smacked me across the face claws UNSHEATED.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF-oh, it's no use getting my self mad today. Listen brat, cats are coming to buy you. If you even as much whisper while they are here I will personally rip of your fur! And, they will do as they wish to you! They can eat you alive for all I care! Got it?" Croak growled. I nodded.

"Good. Oh. Here come some cats now. BEHAVE!" Croak snarled and stalked to the cats to greet them.


	3. Falling Mist Slave Company

**Hi guys! It's Ashstar here! Thank you** **Celeste Night****, Amberleaf and Laughing Rain for reviewing!**

**Blizzardkit: Ashstar Leader of Darkclan does not own warriors OR Laughing Rain's character and agency. Can I go now?**

**Ashstar: Yes you may go. T.T **

Blizzardkit's POV

I stared at the new comers. There were two pale gray she-cats and… a brown tomcat…the brown tom padded towards the cages stopping at mine calling over the two pale gray cats.

"Mint, Mist! Come looked at this one!" He meowed loudly. These 'Mint and Mist' characters padded towards us. They looked at me.

"Yes, yes! She is PERFECT!" A gray she cat with green eyes purred. The other one with pale blue eyes nodded coldly.

"Yes your right Mint. She is exactly what were looking for. Your thoughts Shred?" Apparently Mist meowed with no emotion in her voice. Shred nodded.

"I agree. Whatever you want I will submit to it." He meowed dipping his head respectfully. I looked at them my eyes full of fake fear.

"We'll take her. How much?" Mint meowed. Glass thought for a second.

"Five mousetails." She growled. Mint snorted.

"That much, eh? She better be worth." Mint muttered placing five mousetails infront of Glass who happily took it. Suddenly, Croak padded up opening the cage and placed me infront of Mint and Mist. For one last time he leaned towards my ear.

"Don't think you're out of grip yet brat. I WILL find you again and then your crowfood." He hissed. I shuddered and glared at him _"And I'll wait for that day." _I thought. Then Shred picked me up and walked farther and farther away from my first home. But, how long can I last this time?

I stared at the railroad the humans built as we walked along it. Finally, we stopped. Shred purred.

"Welcome to the Falling Mist Slave Company." He purred. I looked around.

"Where is it?"

"You'll see VERY soon." Mist growled. We entered a small hole and went down further and further until we reached a large under ground cave a whole punch of cats were scrambling around. Shreds lead me into a dark cavern and placed me in a cage.

"This is the slave section and your new home. How old are you?" Shred meowed.

"F-five moons."

"Okay good. Your name?"

"Blizzardkit."

"You'll now be known as Snow." Shred growled and stalked away. I jumped when I saw two amber eyes watching me from the back of the cage. A white she-cat stepped forwards.

"Hello! I'm Whitepaw! Well they call me White here but I will ALWAYS be Whitepaw no matter what they call me!" Whitepaw meowed.

"Uhh I'm-"

"Blizzardkit I know, I know I'm not deaf!"

"What clan are YOU from Whitepaw?"

"Riverclan. You?"

"Thunderclan." I meowed. Whitepaw nodded about to continue when a pure black she-cat padded up.

"Time for your first torture session Snow!" She growled

**UH OH! Poor Blizzardkit. Mint, Mist and ALL of the ****Falling Mist Slave Company belong to Laughing Rain not me. REVIEW! **


End file.
